Running
by AzureLazuliBlue
Summary: UNDER RE-CONSTRUCTION!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Oddworld (c) to Lorne Lanning and whoever-else-made-it

**Author's Note: **This story is set during the time line of Munch's Oddysee. Also I know that there aren't really any female mudokons apart from the queen, but this is only fanfiction.

**THIS STORY IS UNDER RECONSTRUCTION BUT THIS CHAPTER STILL HASN'T BEEN REDONE...**

**Chapter 1**

**A Day**

Meat Packer Plant was a stupid name if you thought about it though it was much more straight to the point name rather than RuptureFarms or as such. Meat Packer Plant though was not as famous or as yet productive but it was going well and with so many of the major companies down due to bankruptcy its profit was beginning to soar much to the delight of Cal, head of the company. He of course was a glukkon.

Apart from glukkons, vykkers alone were the only other species of beings in this part of the world that owned large or even small companies. Sligs were just guards, not very important. Mudokons were even lower than the sligs were, they were said to be employees though in reality they were slaves.

Meat Packer Plant was rumored among the mudokon population to have some of the worse living conditions among any place but Elle didn't need to hear the rumors for she lived there and knew that the rumors were false. Mudokons were expected to sleep on the floor, but then again they were in most factories. Mudokons were only fed once a day and were beaten regularly, this was also the same in all factories, but unlike other factories sligs never beat mudokons to death here, it was against the rules because healing a mudokon was a lot cheaper than buying a new one, and the boss hated losing moolah.

Elle had lived at the factory her entire life, well not actually her entire life for like most mudokons she had been kept for the first few years of her life at a sort of "mudokon farm" until she had been big enough to work, at which point of course she had been shipped out and sold.

Having lived here most of her life Elle knew well on how to avoid some of the slig beatings they were dished out daily. When a slig first entered the room, whether it was Big-Bro or normal you would have to be able to tell what mood it was in. If the slig was neutral or in a good mood the best way to avoid being hit was to scrub the wall since sligs seemed to not notice you as much then. If the slig was angry it was best to get out of the room as fast as possible, but this wasn't always possible and even when it was the sligs sometimes would whack you over as you went past. Running was out of the question as was dashing which was actually really the same thing if you thought about it. Several mudokons "employees" had died this way, and most of the deaths hadn't even been because of sligs but rather of not looking where they were going when they were chased.

Most mudokons who tried to escape were normally just punished simply by a day of no food. Death sentences were only given to serious offenders. To Cal it didn't matter as much when slig died as when a mudokon died for all he would need to do was hire another one; moolah was all that mattered to the boss. Money and fame, one day Cal probably planned to be a Glokkstar like all glukkons dreamed of becoming. But Elle knew little of glukkons and wasn't interested anyway.

Originally when the Plant had still been fairly small, about 9 years before, all the mudokons had been named alphabetically just so that guards could see if any had gone missing. Every mudokon then had had the letter tattooed onto the back of their paws. Elle had been called 'L' and had kept the name. Most mudokons weren't given names and when they were it was normally because they had named themselves, and these names were often forgotten.

The factory itself was situated far out in the wild countryside of eastern Mudos but Elle was sure Cal knew well enough that this wasn't far away enough to be completely safe from the mudokon terrorist Abe. She actually could almost say she knew this as a fact because recently, along with the many 'Wanted' posters that had been pasted all over the place the security had been tightened.

There hadn't been many Big-Bro sligs before the posters had appeared as Elle remembered, just a dozen or so, now Big-Bros outnumbered the normal guards, this was a horrible development for all mudokons workers. When a Big-Bro got angry just one careless swipe could break a limb, and for more unfortunate mudokons it took their lives.

Apart from the cold hard facts that the mudokon terrorist Abe was destroying many companies, killing the guards and freeing the slaves, there was also another tragedy which was sweeping the nation among the glukkon economical world. Recently a lowly glukkon who had previously been dirt poor had opened a charity called the "Lulu Fund". Now this in actual fact would normally affect no one but for some reason many glukkon wannabes and big company owners had unexplainably given up their entire fortunes to the fund. This had caused many of companies to shut down, particularly the big ones, allowing the smaller to flourish, but even they were going bankrupt left and right without reason. It had been described almost as a sickness, and Elle betted her life on it that Cal was terrified of "catching" it himself. Of course Elle didn't care less about this "tragedies", she wasn't a glukkon and she wouldn't have minded if the guards all keeled over dead.

Unlike most companies Meat Packer Plant had no slogs and depended entirely on slig guard duty. Many would have thought this would make it easier to sneak out, some had and tried, but miserably failed. There was actually a rule that if a slig saw another sleeping on the job he had to wake him up, whether kindly or not. Elle had actually witnessed some sligs waking up others several times, they particularly seemed to be fond of bashing the sleeper over the head with a baton, this often led to a fight.

Elle quickly adjusted her black and white cap so that it didn't hinder her vision and quickly pretended to be cleaning a wall as a slig casually sauntered past minding his own business but Elle was clever enough to know that this didn't matter if he was angry. Elle had a tendency to skip or fake working and she often didn't get away with it. She had been starved many times.

Outside it was evening and it was just beginning to get dark, Elle didn't really notice this too much though because there was very little actual sunlight in the building for the windows were small and grime encrusted. Most of the light came from several flickering light bulbs which looked like they could go at any time. Sometimes Elle would have to replace them, though this was a little hard for her because she was shorter than normal. In fact almost every other mudokon in the entire factory was at least a head taller than her, Elle wasn't very happy about this.

Elle quickly lost interest in scrubbing the wall as soon as the slig guard was out of sight. Hastily she picked up the water filled bucket she had to carry around with her and hurried off to find some other slaves. Being in a group was also another scheme for avoiding beatings, it made the chances of it being you who was beaten lower, though this wasn't why Elle wanted to find them. Elle, like all mudokons wasn't aloud to speak to fellow "employees", if they did they would have their mouths sowed shut, or at least this was what they had been threatened with. Mudokons were naturally social beings and not being aloud to talk to one another was upsetting to say the least. Communication among mudokons had to be silent but unfortunately this didn't work out very well for not many of them had very good memory. A quick wave was a way of saying 'Hello' or 'Goodbye', a clap to the shoulder could mean 'Good luck' or 'Well done'. A thumbs down along with any gesture of violence directed at a particular person normally meant 'You're going to get it!', this was never used as a joke though and was only used when one mudokon was extremely angry at another. There weren't really any other gestures apart from them except nodding or shaking one's head.

'Hello' said Elle silently with a wave of her hand as she approached a group who were "busily" sitting around the ground doing nothing, ignoring the filth covered wall next to them which was covered in something which looked suspiciously like blood. Several waved back, most just went back to staring at the floor as they rested. Elle dumped the bucket down next to the wall but kept the rag in hand in case she had to feign cleaning. She sat down next to another mudokon who she knew well, his name was Eiy (A). He was an old mudokon, he had been quite old when the boss had bought him second hand off another company and now he was completely ancient yet he continued to live well, his age hadn't affected his live style in the slightest; if it had he would have been shot. A useless mudokon has no reason for being alive where profit matters above all. Eiy watched as Elle sat down and then pointed out a new arrival to her who she hadn't noticed before.

The new mudokon was small, but this was obviously because of age. The newbie must have only just left the farm, she looked around five years old, the age all mudokons were expected to start working at. The back of her paw was red where her number had recently been tattooed onto her: **127**. Tattoos were painful; Elle still remembered when she had had her one. So far it didn't look like the little one had made any friends, everyone was ignoring her. Elle felt a twinge of pity for the little one. Elle remembered how it had been when she first arrived except this must be worse because there were no others the same age. Elle wondered if she should go over to the little one, help her learn the dos and don'ts of working at a factory, like Eiy had done with her when she had first arrived.

Elle quickly stopped her musing and hurriedly got to her feet as the unmistakable whirring mechanical sound of a slig's pants filled the air. There was a huge scramble to reach the wall, Elle growled silently with annoyance as she was jostled around by the larger workers who easily pushed her aside. Elle then noticed that she wasn't the worst off. The newbie, 127 was just standing back behind everyone where it had obviously been kicked aside. 127 looked confused and scared, she looked like she was about to panic and flee. Elle quickly hurried over to her and tried to pull her towards the wall but 127 wouldn't budge and was surprisingly strong for young one. Elle tried again but this only made 127 more hysterical as she began to back away.

"Hey you!" Elle turned around so quickly that she almost slapped 127 over the head. It was a slig guard, Elle knew she had been caught and prepared herself for the inevitable. Elle had seen this slig often, he was assigned to this particular area of the building and unfortunately she was often as well. At first glance he looked like identical to any other slig (to mudokons all sligs looked identical) but he was easily distinguished by the two large vertical scars that ran down the side of his neck and right shoulder, but also he was larger than most sligs. Not as tall as a Big-Bro but still impressively large. Apart from the fact that he was a slig this was the main reason she disliked him in particular. Elle always got the feeling that he was mocking her whenever he strode past. Most sligs were either the same height or smaller than mudokon workers, in Elle's case it was either same height or taller. He was also obviously a security guard rather than a normal one because he carried a gun, most guards just carried batons.

"Yeah you, you, you, you and you!" said the slig pointing at a few other mudokons."The boss wants some mudokons cleaning the main hallway now! Get moving!" Elle sighed silently in relief and picked up the now empty water bucket, which had been knocked over by the panicked mudokons in their scramble to get to the wall. 12, R, Yu, and 112 came forwards as well and began to move off towards where they knew the hallway was. Elle looked back over her shoulder to see how 127 was doing and realized with horror that the slig guard who had just came to fetch them had began to beat her over the head, Elle turned away again and continued on a little faster than before. There was nothing she could do.

Rookie moved along casually, gun swung over one shoulder out of habit, not really bothering to check the world around him as he contemplated his day. Nothing special had happened but he knew the boss was highly stressed about something, that had been why he had been sent on extra patrol duty much to his annoyance, but he had neither seen nor heard nothing. There had earlier been news that a nearby foresting company only a few mile or so away had been shut down overnight, the boss of the place bankrupt and his guards and workers dead or missing. It was quite likely that the boss feared this would happen to this place too but Rookie didn't really know nor did he really care.

Rookie…he hated the name but unfortunately it had stuck. He was no rookie, he had been a guard at this place for several years now but it was the only name everyone he knew him as. Rookie hadn't been a rookie when he had came here either, before this place he had worked at RuptureFarms, until the boss there had announced that the amount of moolah paid per guard was going down by twenty percent. Rookie hadn't liked the idea of receiving less money than usual just because the boss wanted more for himself and so had came here instead.

Though he had a high status amongst the normal sligs he was still low ranking compared to all Big-Bros, even to the most stupidest. Rookie found this highly annoying, though at one point he had wondered if he wanted to become one himself. When the chance had finally arrived though he had denied it, the idea didn't really sound very logical when he thought about. Neither did he want armor since it would get highly annoying and his job wasn't really very dangerous anyway, unlike back at RuptureFarms where guard deaths had been common.

With the now swiftly on coming night Rookie could safely call it a day. That was why he was heading to the lunch bar, this was where most sligs hung out before going back to wherever they slept at night. As he came in through the door Rookie spared a quick look around to see who was there. At the bar two Big-Bros sat talking to each other their deep almost indecipherable talk. On the other side of the room there were several small groups of normal sligs sitting around tables talking and drinking, and coming towards him was another who looked a little idiotic.

"Hi!" said the other slig staring.

"Hi!" Rookie replied staring back. The other slig didn't go away though and continued to stare at him.

"Get lost!"

The other slig just shrugged his shoulders at what Rookie had said and moved away to bother another slig who had just came in after Rookie.

"Hi!"

The new slig promptly replied by punching the other in snout (obviously he had not had a good day) and a brawl broke out. A roar of laughter came from all the observers including Rookie himself. Watching fights was fun, far more interesting than beating up a mudokon or "accidentally" pushing someone else off a high ledge. The fight didn't last long though as a gigantic mudokon who looked like it had taken steroids came out from behind the bar obviously pissed off about the racket. It was the bartender, the only mudokon no slig in the entire factory was aloud to walk all over. Grabbing both sligs by the back of their mechanical pants the mudokon tore the two apart and then proceeded to literally kick them both out of the door. Rookie then headed over to one of the groups having recognized some of them.

Wheels groaned and the thick foul smell of smoke filled the air but Elle was already so used to it that she would have slept on if it weren't for the fact that she was already awake. There was never any specific time at which mudokons could stop working. Mudokons just had to decide when they could risk falling asleep, though it was normally safe to do so as soon as it was completely dark outside. Sligs were well known to be lazy and would leave their shift as soon as they could to sleep. Normally as soon as the sun rose a loud alarm would go off, a sort of warning to rouse all sleeping sligs and mudokons and tell them that the day had began. But today the sun had already risen and the bell was still yet to ring, several mudokons were taking this to their advantage and continued to sleep on but Elle felt too nervous to copy them, something seemed wrong. A few minutes before there had been what sounded like shouts followed by gun fire but it had been very distant and nothing to really fear, it was probably just some drunken slig firing at another.

When they had arrived here the day before there had already been around a dozen or so mudokons working here, there had been one ordinary guard who had left shortly afterwards, everything had seemed normal the day before, why did it have to change? What was wrong?

Elle decided that it was time to go to work now whether the bell rang or not and got to her feet. Apart from her no one else was yet up, some were awake but they preferred to lie still with their eyes half open preferring to doze rather than sleep in case a slig guard arrived or something else happened, Elle wasn't the only one who was nervous. Elle waved a good bye to Eiy and then walked away as calmly as she could which was hard because she felt unexplainably scared; something was definitely seemed wrong. She went through main hallway's set of doors back to the main building which slowly slid open to allow her through. No one was on the other side and when the door glanced shut behind her Elle felt terribly alone. Taking in a deep breath Elle continued on dragging the heavy water filled bucket behind her, she considered tipping it out on the ground when no one was looking, that way she would be able to move faster and not hurt her fingers.

Suddenly ahead of her the door she had planned on entering slid open to and two Big-Bros came thundering through wielding their blitzpackers threateningly charging straight towards the door to the main hallway Thankfully though they seemed to have more important things on their minds than to ask why she was outside her assigned area at the time. Although these Big-Bros were obviously not going to attack her now she was almost killed anyway as the first of the two Big-Bros almost ran right into her but she managed to throw herself to the ground in time and managed to avoid being turned into road kill, she was deeply thankful that she wasn't trampled on. The second Big-Bro acted weirdly and deliberately skirted around her so that she wasn't in his path to her surprise. Both sligs went through the door.

Elle got to her feet and prepared to move on but suddenly there was an incredibly loud bang which seemed to rock the entire building and knocked Elle of her feet along with the bucket which covered her in soapy dirt filled water. The yells started again but this time much nearer, gunfire was audible again too. Sputtering Elle stood up again and inspected her clothing, she was completely soaked, even her cap. Now instead of the normal black and white striped outfit it was black and grey. It was going to be horribly uncomfortable for her for the rest of the day and she knew it. The two Big-Bros came back in, this time with all the mudokons who had been working in the hall in front of them clearly panicked. One of the Big-Bros, Kim recognised him as the one who had nearly ran her over by the way ploughed through the sea of mudokons knocking down several of them as he rampaged back out the door he and the other had originally came from. This time though she didn't go unnoticed, the remaining Bi-Bro who had stopped to make sure everyone had gone through shouted over at her.

"The boss orders all mudokons are to go to the boiler room immediately!" the slig shouted almost unintelligibly gesturing to the door. "Move!" Kim didn't need telling twice and rushed off as if all the slogs in hell were after her. It was only then that she realized she had forgotten the bucket, but that didn't really matter anymore. The second door opened a lot faster than the one from hallway but even so everyone who she had seen just go through it were no longer there. But she didn't stop, behind her she could hear the Big-Bro thundering after her. As she passed through another door the shouts and gunfire got louder. The room they were both running through contained a long narrow observation bridge from which the boss could look down and overlook the work if he wanted too. For some reason though they had forgotten to add a railing, this was probably supposed to be another moolah saver, one slip and you'd fall off the edge!

There was another loud bang which shook the building which was followed by a loud thump and crash behind her. Elle managed to stay on her feet this time and spared a quick look over her shoulder as she ran on to see what the crash had been and noticed that the Big-Bro was no longer there. Elle skidded around a corner and entered another room, she hoped she would find the others soon, the loud noises were scaring her. The next door she went through though led straight to hell.

There were sligs everywhere, running back and forth firing crazily at something in the shadows occasionally shouting meaninglessly to each other. Elle turned around to run back out again but found that during the short time that she had been in the room several hulking Big-Bros had arrived and were not moving from where they were stationed at the door. Looking around hurriedly trying to spot something to escape from the shooting Elle spotted a broom cupboard and quickly threw herself in instantly tripping over something which she couldn't see. There was a loud grunt and whatever she had just tripped over cursed.

Elle froze. She realized she was dealing with a slig here and dearly hoped it hadn't noticed she was there, thought it probably had because she had just woken it up. She watched its silhouette stand up and head over to the door, she could see it was stumbling around a lot, either its legs were malfunctioning or it was terribly drunk, maybe both.

The slig paused at the door and looked out, his head waving from side to side slightly, the gunfire light reflecting off the red eye lens of his mask.

"Shut up!" the slig shouted angrily at the others outside and slammed the door shut. And guessing by the thump that followed he had already gone back to sleep, but this was impossible to say because with the door shut the place was pitch black.

Elle listened for a moment. Outside the angry roars and bellows of enraged Big-Bros filled the air along with the sound of explosions and gunshots. Occasionally Elle could here the nasally higher pitched voices of the slig guards calling for help but this was almost completely drowned out by the rest of the noise. Elle didn't want to be here, especially with a sleeping slig only a meter or so away but nor did she want to be outside. She was trapped.

The night had not gone down peacefully for Rookie. Though Rookie's memory of it was sketchy he knew he had gotten terribly drunk at the bar and had ended up insulting the bartender, but how he had ended up in a broom cupboard was beyond him, all he knew was that he wanted to sleep the terrible headache he had off and those damn bastards outside seemed to think it was funny to make so much noise! He had struggled to his feet, the world spinning, and had shouted at them to be quiet before shutting the door in a vain hope that it would muffle the sound. It didn't but he fell asleep again anyway, he just hoped that he wasn't discovered because if he was he could well be fired. The boss had no place at his factory for sligs who didn't work.

An hour or so passed. Elle hadn't dared move once during the whole time and she was feeling awfully uncomfortable. There had been no noise outside for a good deal of time now and she presumed it was safe to go out now but how do you get past a slig when you don't know where it is? Quietly getting to her feet Elle sprang forwards to where she remembered the door was only to painfully rebound off the wall, falling over the slig again.

'CRASH!' The slig guard yelped in surprise and Elle heard him stand up, but Elle ignored this fact for she had found the door (knocking several brooms over in the process) and was already fleeing the scene. There were dead sligs every where, Elle could have almost thought they were sleeping if it wasn't for the fact that many of them blown completely to pieces. She didn't stop to find out if any of them were alive though, she feared she would be shot by the angered slig in the cupboard who would no doubt be coming out any time now to find out who the culprit of waking him up had been.

Elle sped away as fast as she could but it was only when she found herself running towards the executive's office for no reason that she realized she didn't really have any real destination. Not knowing what else to do Elle returned to her normal assigned area hoping to at least see the familiar faces of her fellow workers...

But no one was there, not even a guard. Apart from a few abandoned scrubbing rags there was no trace there had ever even been any mudokons there. Elle half heartedly went over to one of the rags and picked it up looking at it in her paw. Elle was scared, where was everyone? The mechanical whirring of a slig was audible, she could tell it was a Big-Bro. She could have fled but feared she would run into the other slig. Quickly Elle began to scrub the wall as the Big-Bro arrived. She heard it stop behind her.

"There's no need for that. The boss gave you no orders." it was a statement, that much was clear. Elle spared a quick glance back at the slig just in case it was planning to hit her. The Big-Bro did no such thing though and continued onwards, completely ignoring her. Elle stopped scrubbing feeling stupid for a moment. She considered following the slig. Mentally she shrugged to herself, something was going on and maybe she would find out if she tagged after a guard, he didn't seem too aggressive, she could probably get away with it. Elle threw down the rag she was scrubbing the wall with and ran after.

Rookie awoke with a yelp. Some one had just fallen on him! He got up just quickly enough to see a fleeing mudokon before he was showered with brooms. Cursing he stormed out and looked around brandishing his gun for the trouble maker. But the mudokon was already gone and due to the fact that all mudokons looked identical to him he knew he would never know which one it had been. But why was everyone lying around on the ground, and where were the slaves? It actually took several moments before Rookie's confused mind registered that everyone who lay on the ground was dead. The first thing that sprung to mind was a gas leak, but then where were the mudokons? It clearly wasn't a gas leak though, there were great bloody holes in all the dead bodies as if they had shot each other, some even lay in pieces an odd arm here and there and a few blood covered discarded masks.

Rookie growled and rested his gun over his shoulder, he had heard about stuff similar to this, it had been pasted all over the new papers, Big-Bros having serious anger management problems resulting on them going on insane killing sprees. Rookie could see that they were all dead but something didn't seem right and it was bugging him, he didn't feel safe, something was seriously wrong about this. Big-Bros had a well known reputation for being amongst the most some of stupidest beings in existence but there was no way that just one or two mad Big-Bros could cause THIS much damage; they would have been shot down instantly! Rookie shook his head and looked around for just one surviving being who would be able to tell him what had happened but there was no one…except that mudokon he had just seen!

Rookie checked to see how many bullets he had left in his gun, to his surprise the gun was empty. Rookie had never shot at anyone, not even a slave. It was not that he wouldn't have liked to but because there had never been the need too nor did the boss like it when sligs killed mudokons without reason, they cost moolah and Cal hated spending moolah. Rookie decided he didn't really care how he had lost the bullets and threw the gun away, he would have to search the corpses for a new one, and once he had found an adequate replacement he would go to the bar to see if anyone was there, if no one was he would risk going to the boss's office; he needed to know what was going on.

The Big-Bro seemed almost sad as it limped over to where part of the ceiling had collapsed and apparently crushed another Big-Bro to death. Elle watched as he wrenched the large heavy chunks of rubble off of the dead one and stared down sadly at it. Elle was momentarily confused, she had been sure that sligs were incapable of emotion…or was this slig actually unhappy about something else? Maybe the other Big-Bro had had some powerful gun or something which was now missing or destroyed, either way the Big-Bro quickly lost interest in the dead one and moved away from it.

"Freeze!" shrieked a slig. Elle instinctively threw herself to the ground and covered her head with her arms, only peeking out cautiously when no shots were fired off. The Big-Bro turned around and eyed the newcomer as well, but it was impossible to say what was going through its mind. The slig lowered his gun after a few moments when he realized that his life was not in danger and as he did Elle recognized him as the large slig which so frequently guarded the sector she worked in. Mentally she scowled; somewhere in the back of her mind she had hoped the guy had died.

She slowly stood up and eyed the puke colored being who like the Big-Bro was not moving, it was a stand off. Elle knew little of sligs but she could tell that a staring contest was being issued between the two, probably to show who was in charge now that everyone was apparently dead. Finally the Big-Bro backed down obviously not in the mood for fighting because it obviously could have easily crushed the other to dust if it had wanted too.

So far the Big-Bro had been completely non-hostile towards her but Elle could see the other slig was watching her suspiciously as if she was somehow to blame for all the carnage. Elle wondered if she should run before something actually happened, with no one around and there being no security cameras (Cal had not wanted to waste moolah on them) the two sligs could easily decide that they didn't want her around any more and with all the spare guns that lay around the place they could easily shoot her.

"How did you survive?" the Big-bro asked the other slig.

"Whatcha' mean how did I survive? If ya mean this, I had no bloody idea what happened here! I've been asleep since last night and when I was last aware there was no problems anywhere! What the hell happened?" Elle at this point had decided that she no longer wanted to stick around but like all mudokons she was clumsy and she had just succeeded in tripping her self over her own feet and had succeeded in drawing the guard's attention to her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" shouted the smaller slig. Elle shook her head in response, not being aloud to talk she made no verbal comment.

"I thought so, you won't be going anywhere, for all I know you're responsible for this mess!" The slig pointed the muzzle of his gun at Elle threateningly, meanwhile the Big-Bro had began to walk off, he didn't really seem to care less what happened to the mudokon or the other slig whose question he still hadn't answered.

"Hey! Where ya going? You didn't answer me!" Elle was surprised that the Big-Bro didn't take the smaller one's head off, she knew that if she had been in his place she sure would have.

"There was a break in." replied the Big-Bro. "The boss believed it was that terrorist and sent us all out on guard duty along the perimeter. Some of us were ordered to gather the mudokons up so that they couldn't make a run for it while the amount of guards were down. The bell tower was disabled somehow, the electricity in that part of the building isn't working and the slig responsible of ringing it is believed dead or he would have come out. Pretty soon after everyone had been sent to the perimeter some of them began to act weird, talking to themselves for a few moments then going completely crazy shooting everyone and everything in sight. We killed them but more and more kept turning, and this is what happened." The Big-Bro froze as a strange loud cry filled the air, everyone did. Forgetting the gun that was pointed directly at her face Elle ran after the Big-Bro as he hurried off to find out what the source of the noise was; it wasn't the safest of choices but it suited her just fine, it was better than staying here after all. The other slig cursed and followed as well.

They ran outside just as the noise echoed off again. They all looked up. High above them on the top of the building stood a glukkon. Kim had never seen a real live glukkon before apart from on posters and TV adds (both of which she saw very rarely), she had always imagined them to be so much bigger, but this one looked so small just standing there nervously rocking itself back and forwards tilting dangerously near the edge, he was recognizable at a moments glance, it was Cal, the boss, in charge of the entire factory.

"Boss?" bellowed the Big-Bro obviously unsure of what to make of the situation. Cal suddenly stopped rocking back and forth at the sound of a voice but then as if the voice had been a signal he jumped. Elle watched with surprise and slight horror as the glukkon hit the ground just a few meters away from her and lay still, dead. Technically she was free now but would the sligs let her go now that she no longer was under any form of protection? The Big-Bro was silent and did nothing except staring down at his now deceased boss with confusion. The other slig too was rather surprised. Neither of them seemed to noticed as Elle began to sneak off.


End file.
